


Oh brother, what have I done?

by Mistery



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), the walking dead freedom
Genre: Daryl Whump, Hurt Daryl, The Governor - Freeform, The Prison, guilty Merle, implied rape, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery/pseuds/Mistery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Woodbury, Merle starts  to like torturing the new prisoners they bring in. He doesn't realize that the gagged man in front of him is Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When he heard they had one of the strangers, a smile of excitement played around Merle's Lips. Finally, after all those boring weeks in here there would be some action.  
They didn't know much of the Prisoners. A Man and a Woman, both where collecting baby food wich they found in their backpack. They didn't know more.  
"He doesn't talk." the Governor said to him. Merle nodded, already moved to the door. "Has he said his name?" The Governor shook his head."No. Neither the location of their hiding place. Change that. Have fun with him."

He opened the door. Blood was already splattered on the ground where Martinez worked on him. The guy was silent. Didn't move or flinched. Merle saw his back. Strained in blood and sweat. He noticed shivering. "Looked like you had fun here?" He asked. Merle could see open, bleeding skin. The knife painted in blood on the table. The Man's Hands were bound together before his head, at some kind of iron rod. He twitched when Merle came closer. The skin on his wrist where already cut from struggling on the handcuffs. "Stop fighting, idiot." The guy was weak. Merle could see he lost already much blood. But it looked like his gagged head soot up at his voice. But he didn't had Pity for that. He had been through hell to, after his hand was cut off. The other scars on his back must have been there long ago. "You must be in a lot of pain kid." The man in front of him must be younger then Merle. Maybe ten years. "So here's the deal. He wants me to make you talk. When you cooperate, I uncuff you and you'll tell the Govenor the place wherever you hidin'" His left hand was already moving to the wounded skin. Reopened it and he saw blood pouring from there. A noise of pain escaped the kids Gag.  
"You just need to cooperate'" The kid didn't move. Didn't twitch or said anything at all.  
"Fine." Merle said. Started hitting him with his boot. Cracked a few rips. He heard a gurgling sound beneath the mans gag. But he still seemed to have enough fight left. There was a knocking on the door. Martinez came in. "Yo, Mer. The girl - you should work on her. She seems to be more cooperative. I'll take care of this guy here."

The woman was staring at him with a look of full hatred. Merle had seen that look before. Brown, short hair, just long enaugh to her shoulders. Thin frame. Long legs. "Aren't you a pretty thing?" He sneered. The woman glared at him. "Don't you dare to touch me." She spat. Merle moved close to her. A glass of water in his hand. "You must be thirsty. Been two days in here without water or food." Her eyes switched to the glass of water. There was a noise of violent bashing in the other room and she twitched, her eyes betraying her fear. "Leave him alone. He is my friend." Her voice was shaky. "Uh - huh. Your friend? They said they found you with baby food in the backpack. What did you need it for?" She scoffed but didn't say anything. Merle let the water spill past the glass on the ground. "You have a baby? From him? Had some little fun with my buddy over there? Martinez definitely has." Her face gone white. Merle saw her eyes widen. "Fuck you." Her voice was shaking. Then she was pleading. "Let him go. He is a good man. We need him." Merle felt something nagging inside him. Something you could almost call guilt he realized. He switched a convincing grin that only intented to shatter the womans hope for release. But he had a job to do. "You talk. We let him go." She hesitated a moment, then lowered her eyes. "I ... can't. I promised him not to tell anything." Merle grabbed her wrist tightly, turned it so her arm was bend enough to break. "If you talk, we'll get this over now. You both are free to go." She tried to pull away and he heard a sound of pain escaping her lips. "No."  
Merle let her go. There was another sound in the other room. It seemed like Martinez tortured the guy heavily . She flinched. Merle shook his head. "How long do you think the baby will survive without food, without it's ma? This is a pretty dark world now. I think - maybe five Days. Which depends on the walkers out there." The lady's face seemed to go even whiter. His words had effect. "I come back tomorrow. Maybe you more talkative then."


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl awoke with an high pitched sound in his ear. It faded after a minute and when he tried to open his eyes, something thick glued them shut which only could be blood. 

He knew it must come from the gash on his forehead where Martinez had slashed the knife, still felt the burning Sensation on his skin.  
His arms where bound much to tight and hurting behind his back, he was exhausted and hungry.

Then because he decided he would go insane when he would sit there and wait much longer, he tried to get some signs of where he was captive.

He heard the Name of this place before he faded out, but never had known of Woodbury before. Never heard of it. He most definitely hadn't expected to hear Merles voice when a few seconds later the sharp tingling sensation burned into the skin of his back.

The only thing he could try to do was remember what had happened.  
And when that voice left him with an other Man he didn't knew he was literally beat to the point where he managed a muffled cry of pain.  
He tried to think of something else. They where trying to get some Supplies. Antibiotics, Diapers, Baby food.  
Him and Maggie. And then they where heading right into a Trap.  
No matter how sharp he etched the bike around to escape them, they where enough armed men to kill them both and after they shot bullets at his bike they crashed onto the street.  
He teared of the skin at his arm when he wrapped it around Maggies Body to at least prevent internal damage.  
Afterwards he blacked out. Remembered saying something to her but his voice sounded far away to his ears. When he woke up he was already in this cell. And then that voice... He wondered if it really was Merle. It definitly sounded like the self loving prick he also had called brother.  
Even the movements where exactly the same. He remembered the familiar threatening from his childhood days but couldn't move nor talk when he was hit. 

He was gagged, a towel shoved in his mount and a bag over his head so he could´t see a damn thing. His mind was fragile with exhaustion and he didn't knew if this was the same hallucination which hounded him when he searched for Sophia.  
He heard voices at the other room. Tried to listen their words. And then he only hoped that Maggie would be okay, because Glenn would never forgive him otherwise.

 

This was short, I know. And it took too long. Im struggling to finish storys. Also my grammar isn't perfect. Please correct this if you notice something.

FOR Writers->Prompt: to be adopted!!

Daryl was shot instead of Beth while Saving her. The group was forced to leave him behind at Gradys Memorial. What the group never expected was to see him alive back with the saviors, along with his uncle Negan. So when Negan picks his victim and almost strikes out with lucille, Daryl steps in his way.

Maybe A beth/Daryl or a Simply bromance between Rick and Daryl, some family dynamic bonds please. Make me happy ;):):)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations

Merle cleaned his hands with a sponge to get rid of that blood which dried under his fingernails. Drank that night a whole bottle of whiskey and fall immediately asleep, barley managed to push his boots of. He almost never really dreamed, only a few blurred faces he would have liked to throw a punch at. That happened after he used to take drugs, goddamn he missed taking drugs.  
Than there was suddenly a face and he heard the governors taunting voice. "You wanted your brother? There you've got him."  
He bolted upwards, feeling sweat on his back and suddenly hat the feeling that he wasn't alone.  
In the dim morning sun was a man, He grabbed for his gun under his bed.  
"No need for violence, Merle." He recognized his boss. His stomach churned. Why couldn't his chief not leave him rest for one proper night?  
"I talked to that guy. Wouldn't tell nothin', even that Chick ... The woman isn't easy to break."  
Phillip took a step forward, to the morning light which streamed through the dusty window. He could see his face better. His Boss looked pissed off. "Martinez worked with that guy for two days straight. Everything can be broken, everyone. And if you find out where that group lives, there is a possible Chance that you find your brother." Merle signed. Standing up to grab for his jacked he knew where he had to walk. "Maybe you should talk more directly to them." The Governor said suddenly, with a too clam voice. "Pain can break anyone, you just need to make it right." Merle reached for his Jack Knife. "Yessir." He managed through his teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, a short chapter. Sorry <3  
> also... .  
> I am 22, Student and have to pay for Student fees, Rent and food, my wallet has reached his limit. You would do me a great favor if you support me.
> 
> Even little donations, i´ll be forever thankful  
> https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=LU8AU2CAGFC3J
> 
> kudos <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of rape and torture

“I'll ask one last time Nicely, Dumbass.” His knife trailed above the mans throat. Almost touched the skin, but the man was unlikely clam.„Where is your fucking Home?“  
He had kicked that guy in the rips, in the nuts, slashed a knife at his face. That guy had furiously tried to get rid of the handcuffs but after he started to kick him harder he stopped. The blood was visible through the gag and he heard the guy coughing. „I am getting annoyed now. Do You really want me to work on that bitch next room?“ The boy quietened at this. Then began struggling again. „Last Chance before things start to hurt a little more. Now. Where is your fucking hiding place?“ The man could talk now damn it. He still had the gag over his face but the towel was removed from his mouth so he could speak. “Fuck-you.” That guy growled, his voice damped. That had almost something familiar, but Merle was to angry to realize it. He brought a hand to the mans throat and cut his air off. Then there was an unexpected hit from the mans fucking boot aimed at his dick and released his grip, stumbled backwards. That son-of-a-bitch. “You wanna have it that way, remember that.” He grabbed for the mans wrist and his fingers. Broke three of them at once. But hearing that Badass muffled scream send a chill down his spine. Someone knocked on the door, so he left that boy which shuddered and tried to curl into himself and protect his hand but failed due to the handcuffs. At the door was an other man mid forty. Merle didn't remember his name but the man was known for being bisexual. Had a high position at the governors ranks, but also liked to torture and break Prisoners, so Merle had heard. He knew that the man Preferred girls but after he had his fun with this pussy he could send him over to the woman.  
“Have your fun with him.” He said to him before he left without an second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a short Chap, but its an turning point. Sorry :)


	5. Chapter 5

His body almost felt numb. His agony before sent him on a new level, on which he hadn't known of before and he still could feel his father’s knife on his skin. “When do ever listen to me boy?” His father said and poured something on his back, which burnt like fire. “You pathetic bastard, is that all I get for feeding your and your brothers ass over and over again?” He awoke with sweat tickling down his neck. Fuck, he had watch duty. "Had a good sleep?" A high voice answered and he found himself staring at the blond bitch, Andrea. He groaned. Fucking Nightmares, he hated them. Always had and always will. He got up from the bank and growled at her. "Since when are you on Guard Post? Where is Martinez?" The Woman shrugged her shoulders. "I don´t know and don´t care. I need something to do. Also Phillip wouldn´t mind, he knows that i am a good with the gun." Merle snorted. "Yeah, so good that you almost blasted my brothers head off." She looked sharply at him and her smile faded. "That was an accident." She said. Merle grabbed for his own gun. "Sure." He got up and realized that this conversation wasn't over yet. "Don´t you care about what happens when the Governor brings his men to the Prison? He is there you know?" Merle snorted again and felt anger rising up. "Listen Lady, Daryl made his decision to stay with - with that fucking Officer and the guys who left me behind cuffed on a roof. So if he is smart he would leave before everything turns to shit down there." He turned to go. "It already has turned to shit." He hears and decides to walk on and tried search for alcohol in this damned town. There must still be something. It was still dark in the middle of the night, he began to think about paying visit to the woman again. Yeah, that was an better idea. So he made his way to the cells, tried to ignore the mosquito's in the air and reached for his knife. He Realized that he had lost it and turned to leave at the door and then noticed something sharp on the skin of his throat. “Don't:” He heard a low, growling tone and the knife was sharp again on his skin “The pressure was so tense that he felt small drops of blood tickling down his skin. He recognized the voice even in the darkness. “What the fuck are you doing here Darleena?”


End file.
